Whatcha Say
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "A fic with G!P Beca where her and Chloe are married but Beca cheats with different women and her and Chloe have a family." Obviously named after the Jason Derulo song. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Beca couldn't help but smirk at the roar of the crowd as she announced the end of her set. There really was nothing like performing live and she was lucky enough to get to do it three nights a week. It was just one of the numerous perks that came along with being a music producer and DJ. She also got to make her own schedule, travel, was on the VIP list at every club in Atlanta, and got free products in different endorsement deals.

The brunette hadn't even made it onto the dance floor when she saw an attractive blonde girl waiting for her to come down the stairs from the DJ booth. "Hi, I'm Lexi and I'm a huge fan. It's an honor to meet you." The girl said nervously as she extended her hand.

That was another distinct perk of her job. Every night there were beautiful women throwing themselves at her. Who was Beca to deny them a piece of her?

The brunette accepted the offered hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. "Hi Lexi, I'm DJ B. Mitch, but you can call me Beca." The blonde blushed and Beca knew that she was in. "What do you say I get you a fresh drink and then take you to my private booth to get to know each other?"

Lexi looked at the DJ in disbelief for a few seconds before a smile crossed her face. "That sounds great."

Beca ordered a margarita for Lexi and an Old Fashioned for herself before wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, leading her to the VIP area and into the private booth reserved for her. The booth was over looking the dance floor so anyone could see what was happening, but was sound proof so anyone sitting in it could hear those around them.

"Wow, who would have thought one of the hottest DJs in the world would want to spend time with a small-town, Wisconsin girl like me?" Lexi asked in disbelief as she took in the scene around her, not wanting to miss a detail as she committed it to memory.

The DJ's eyebrows rose in intrigue. "You think I'm hot?"

The blonde blushed again. "I was referencing your quickly rising star power, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive."

Beca waved her hand dismissively. "Please, I'm moderate looking. You, however, are absolutely stunning. Everything about you is. Your bright green eyes, soft, long blonde hair." The brunette said as her hand trailed down the other girls' tresses, slowly tapering off until a single finger remained, twirling a small section. "A gorgeous face with pearly white teeth, and full lips that look soft and so kissable. "She trailed off as her eyes shifted to focus on them.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" The blonde suggested.

The brunette put her hand on the back of Lexi's neck to pull her in close, stopping when their lips were less than an inch apart. Beca didn't have a chance to pull her in the rest of the way, because Lexi closed the gap before she could.

The kiss quickly became heated as Beca ran her tongue along Lexi's bottom lip to ask for entrance which was immediately granted. Their tongues briefly battled for dominance, which Beca won.

Beca gently pushed the blonde down so she was lying on her back before pushing a button on the table that made the curtains around the booth close. "I figured we could use a little privacy." The brunette said suggestively as she got on top of Lexi and resumed their heated make out session.

A few minutes later, Lexi felt something poking at her thigh. "Do you have a pen or something in your pocket?" The blonde asked between kisses.

The brunette smirked as she broke the kiss and knelt between Lexi's legs so the bulge was pressed against her core. "Nope. I'm just really happy to see you."

Lexi gasped and her eyes went wide as they met Beca's before locking on her groin. "So those rumors are true? I had always just assumed that it was the tabloids making stuff up to sell magazines."

"This is one of the rare stories that the media gets right," Beca explained as she grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it on the bulge and guided her in stroking it for a few moments before letting go; pleased when she continued doing it on her own.

"Fuck, you feel big." Lexxi moaned as she felt the brunette's cock grown in her hand.

Beca smirked as she gently pushed Lexi's hand away. "Why don't you find out first hand." The DJ suggested as she undid the button and zipper on her jeans before pulling them nad her boxers down enough for her dick to spring free, resting on the blonde's stomach. "About what you thought?"

"Bigger." Lexi whispered as she stared, completely entranced at the cock in front of her.

"He likes you." Beca said as she locked eyes with Lexi. "I think he wants to get to know you a little better."

Lexi's eyes went wide as she locked eyes with Beca. "Really?"

Beca just smirked and nodded. "He does. Would that be ok with you?"

The blonde just nodded, her eyes locked on the brunette as she reached up and pulled her dress and panties off before giving Lexi a light push so she was lying flat on her back.

The DJ grabbed her wallet and pulled out a condom, placing it securely on her dick before completely removing her pants and underwear. "Ready asked as she position her head at the blonde's entrance.

"God, yes," Lexi said, her voice thick with arousal.

Beca smiled as she pushed herself all the way inside of the blonde, stopped for a moment to let her adjust, and started thrusting. She started with long, slow thrusts before quickly building up her pace that had Lexi moaning and bucking her hips up to meet Beca's.

The brunette grabbed one of the blonde's long legs and wrapped it around her waist, opening her up even more and allowed Beca to go deeper. The action was appreciated by Lexi who was moaning in rhythm with the shorter woman's thrusts, "Oh, fuck, Beca, just a little more. I'm so close. Please don't stop."

Beca let herself drop so she was on top of Lexi, pulling the blonde in for a kiss to silence her moans as the DJ continued thrusting until they both came.

When they were done, the brunette rolled off of the blonde and quickly removed the condom and tossed it into the trash before moving to start getting dressed.

"You're leaving already?" Lexi asked, hurt evident in her voice. "We could go to my place or yours and keep this going."

Beca rolled her eyes. Why couldn't anyone just let casual sex be casual sex anymore? She slapped a sympathetic look on her face before sitting on the edge of the couch, her hand on the blonde's thigh. "As great as that sounds, I have to be in the studio early tomorrow and I know I wouldn't get much sleep if we left together. Tonight was great and you're amazing, but I really have to go. Feel free to stay and use my VIP area for the rest of the night. Think of it as me thanking you for a truly memorable evening," Beca said as she placed a chaste kiss on Lexi's lips before leaving without looking back.

The DJ maneuvered her way through the club, not stopping for anything until she reached the back entrance where her car was parked. Once she was in, Beca picked up the ring in the cup holder, put it on the second finger of her left hand with a sigh, started the car, and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Wowza. You guys had OPINIONS on the first chapter, which I wasn't prepared for. I would just like to take this opportunity to say that there won't be any more instances of Beca cheating. And this is just a short, set-up chapter. Shit is going to hit the fan starting with Chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca was as quiet as possible when she walked into the house. It was after 2 a.m. and the last thing she wanted to do was wake Emily or Cody up. The brunette quietly made her way into the living room and turned on the light so she could see and avoid tripping over any of her kids' toys on the way to the bedroom.

When she turned on the light, Beca was immediately nervous. Chloe was asleep on the couch. The only time Chloe tried to stay up until Beca got home was when she had to tell her wife something immediately and in person.

Unable to bring herself to wake her adorable, sleeping wife, Beca scooped Chloe up into her arms and carried her bridal-style to the bedroom. The had just reached their destination when sleepy blue eyes blinked awake and a voice thick with sleep mumbled, "Beca?"

"Sh, babe, go back to sleep. Whatever it is can wait until morning." The brunette said quietly as she gently placed her wife on the bed and moved to turn the living room light off.

"No, I'm up." Chloe said with determination as she fought off a yawn. "So, I have both good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Good." Beca said without hesitation.

Chloe bit her cheeks to keep from smiling like a maniac as she put her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Beca's eyes went wide before dropping to look at her wife's still flat stomach. "What? Are you sure? When did you find out? How far along are you?" The brunette couldn't help the rapid-fire questions. She was still in processing mode.

"I found out today when I came home early from work. I've missed my last two periods but I thought it was due to stress. I took like five tests and they all came back positive. I'm not sure how far along I am, but I'd guess between 8 and 12 weeks." Chloe said as she allowed her smile to grow a little wider in excitement.

Tears started welling up in Beca's eyes as she fully realized what was happening. "We're going to be parents again?" The brunette brought her hand down to cover the one Chloe still had over her stomach.

"We sure are." Chloe whispered as she pulled her wife in for a kiss before lying down, pulling Beca with her so they were snuggling face-to-face.

The couple laid down in content silence for a few minutes before Beca broke it. "So if you're 8 weeks along that means you'll be due sometime in May which will be perfect. You'll get a month of maternity leave before summer vacation, which is a guaranteed three-month break where you can hang out with Emily, Cody, and this little nugget. Maybe I can take some time off too." Before Beca could get too carried away, she noticed apprehension on her wife's face. "What's wrong, Chlo?"

The redhead bit her lip before beginning. "We got the final decision on the merger with Fratt Elementary and unfortunately the music teacher there is very well liked by the students, parents, and administration, but she has tenure and I don't so she's getting the job." Chloe finished sadly.

Beca immediately reached out to pull her wife in for a hug. "Chlo, I'm so sorry. I now how much you love teaching. That totally sucks, but you're good at what you do. I'm sure you could find another job in the district."

"Actually," Chloe started with clear hesitation. "I was thinking about taking a couple of years off so I can be a full-time, stay at home mom." When the brunette didn't say anything, the redhead continued. "I just think it would be nice to give Cody a little one-on-one time seeing as he's going to be the neglected middle child and Emily before she starts school and the baby to bond." Chloe stopped to gage Beca's reaction, but continued when she wasn't anything from her wife. "I love teaching and it was nice to have a second income to put into savings, but you're starting to get a bigger following and more gigs so I was thinking it might make more sense for me to stay at home." Beca still wasn't giving any indication as to her feelings and Chloe was starting to worry. "Beca, please tell me what you're thinking. Regardless of if you agree with me, we still have to talk about this."

The brunette shook her head and locked eyes with Chloe as she came back to reality. "I think you doing the stay at home thing is a great idea. I'm sure that next year I'll start making more money than we were combined when we first got married so that's not a concern. Plus, we won't have to figure out what to do with Emily when she comes home from school next year."

Chloe smiled before leaning in to kiss her wife. "I'm so happy you feel the same way. We can talk about logistics tomorrow. Right now, I'm exhausted and want to fall asleep in the arms of my gorgeous wife." The redhead declared as she rolled onto her side facing away from her wife so she could spoon her.

Beca complied with Chloe's request. The redhead immediately drifted back to sleep while the brunette stayed awake in deep thought. She had always known that having sex with other girls was wrong, but she had always been able to sleep at night because it was just casual sex. Intimacy was reserved for Chloe, the woman she loved.

The rationalization had been good enough for her just a few hours ago. But now, after being reminded of how deep Chloe's love for her always had been and always would be, Beca couldn't help but feel literally sick to her stomach. She had to stop and try her best to make it up to Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Beca went to work and told her boss that she would have to cut back on her club appearances from three a week to every other Saturday. She had to be a better wife to Chloe and mother to Emily and Cody. It also wouldn't hurt eliminating her temptation to cheat if she was home every night

It was an adjustment at first to go from getting live feedback to her music half of the week to only once every other week, but being home for dinner every night and do all of the little things with her wife and kids was more than a worthy trade in Beca's mind.

It had been two months, and Beca was dutifully grocery shopping on a Sunday with Emily and Cody so Chloe could have an hour or two to herself before they decorated the Christmas tree that night and baked cookies.

Beca was in the process of putting back some candy that Emily had snuck into the cart when someone called her name. The brunette tensed. She knew that voice. "Emily, Cody, stay by the cart," she instructed.

Turning around confirmed that the voice belonged to Lexi. Beca did her best to force a smile while frantically trying to think of a quick escape that hopefully wouldn't cause a scene. "Hey, Lexi." The brunette greeted awkwardly.

The blonde threw her arms around the DJ in a hug. "I'm so glad I ran into you. Is there any chance you're free for coffee or something?"

"I'm not actually. I have to get the perishable stuff home and then I'm going to be busy decorating the tree and baking cookies with my kids." Beca said as she gestured to Emily and Cody.

"Oh well, is there anyway I can get your number or give you mine so we can arrange a time to get together?"

This girl was not taking the hint. "I'm going to be pretty over the next few weeks with the holidays coming up. Why don't you give me your number and if I have time, I'll call you and we can try to set something up?" Beca suggested.

Lexi's expression quickly turned pissed off. "I'm not trying to get your number so I can harass you. I wanted to get together so I could tell you in private that I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Beca's face flushed of any semblance of color and her eyes went wide at the last six words. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant and you're the father." The blonde said like she was talking to someone hard of hearing. "And I'm not letting you avoid your responsibilities to this baby so don't even think about trying to run."

"But we used a condom!" Beca whisper yelled so Emily and Cody wouldn't hear.

"Yeah and condoms break." Lexi shot back in a tone that matched Beca's

The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Ok, you have a point and I'm sorry for the way I reacted, but now really isn't a good time. Give me your number and I'll text you later with some times that work."

"Oh no," Lexi said. "I want your number so you can't blow me off."

Beca turned around and saw Emily and Cody looking confused and upset. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew that it wasn't good. "Ok fine, here's my card," Beca said as she handed over her business card.

With the card exchanged, Beca excused herself and made her way back to her children. "Mommy, who was that and why did she make you so angry?" Emily asked, concerned.

"She is not a nice lady who wants things with your mother and I to go wrong." Beca explained honestly, but vaguely. Hoping that it would be good enough for Emily.

Beca did her best to speed through the rest of the shopping so she could check out and get home to Chloe within 20 minutes, the brunette had put both of her kids in their car seats and was on her way. The whole drive home, she had a sneaking suspicion that something was off. Her concern was confirmed when she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Emily looking back at her with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

The look broke Beca's heart. It bothered her that she had to witness what happened at the grocery store and it made her feel terrible that there was nothing she could do to fix it.

When they puled into the garage, Beca helped both of her kids out of their car seats and brought them into the house before going back out to the car to get the groceries. The brunette got all of the bags in one trip and set them onto the center island when Chloe appeared in the kitchen with one hand on her small baby bump and the other holding a large plastic box filled with ornaments. "You guys were so quick, I only had a chance to grab one container of ornaments.

Before Beca could answer, Emily cut her off. "We went really fast through the store after Mommy ran into a lady who made her upset."

Chloe looked curiously at her daughter and then her wife who mouthed, "Later," indicating that it wouldn't be a conversation appropriate for small ears. "Emily, Cody, why don't you go up to your rooms and change into your jammies for tree decorating? Mommy and I will be up there to get you guys in a few minutes when everything is ready." Chloe said in an overly sweet tone that only Beca knew meant that something was wrong.

As soon as the kids were out of the room, the redhead turned to her wife with anger in her eyes. "What was Emily talking about, Beca?"

The brunette let out a heavy sigh before answering her wife, never taking her eyes off of the floor. "I know when we first started dating that you never wanted to hear about it, but I cheated on you." Before Chloe could cut her off, Beca kept going. "I have been regularly having extramarital sex for about six months. While shopping, we ran into one of the girls I cheated on you with and she's pregnant. She swears that I'm the father, and honestly, I might be, but there is a chance that I'm not."

The next thing Beca knew, her cheek was stinging. It took her a second to realize what had happened, but when she did she didn't say anything. She deserved it. "Words can't express how angry I am at you Rebecca Grace Mitchell," Chloe seethed, keeping her voice low so it wouldn't carry up the stairs. "I can't believe that you would go out and be so reckless, I mean, I haven't made you wear a condom since college because we were monogamous and I was on the pill. Now we both have to get tested to make sure you didn't get anything from anyone."

"I used a condom every time, I swear." Beca said in a small voice. "It may have broken or something, but I did use one."

Chloe continued to glare at Beca for a few moments, seemingly looking for any hints of dishonesty. "Fine, but I still think it'll be a good idea for us to get tested." Before Beca could agree, Chloe continued. "I'm really fucking pissed at you, but I will not let that ruin something Emily and Cody have been looking forward to because you fucked up. We're going to proceed with the evening as planned, but after we put the kids down, I want you out. I don't care where you go, but it can't be here. Don't try to contact me in any way. I need some time to myself to think about our relationship and if I want to continue being your wife. Do you understand?"

"So I don't get to see Emily and Cody until you decide I can? They're just as much my children as they are yours." Beca said, anger clear in her voice. "And if you're so angry, why don't you leave? This is my house too and you have no right to kick me out."

"So you're telling a pregnant woman to leave her home?" Chloe inquired with her arms crossed over her chest. "That is the epitome of scumbag, Beca." The redhead spat.

"I'm not asking you to leave," Beca said sternly. "I'm just saying that I won't be leaving without at least a promise that I will get to see my children in that time."

The couple glared at each other for a few moments, making it clear that they had no intention of backing down. "We can talk about this later after we put Emily and Cody to bed. I don't want to make them wait any longer to decorate the tree and bake cookies." Chloe said.

"Fine by me," Beca agreed.

They took a moment to collect themselves and prepare to fake cheerfulness for the next few hours for the sake of their children.

When they made it up the stairs, they opened the door to Cody's room to find it empty. Beca and Chloe frowned at each other before going to Emily's room. The door was open and they saw their oldest comforting her little brother with a hug.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned as she walked into the room and knelt down so she was closer to eye level with her children.

"You were fighting and I got sad," Chloe admitted.

Both Beca and Chloe immediately felt guilty, they had no idea they had been loud enough to carry up the stairs. "Awe, buddy, we're sorry." Chloe cooed as she pulled her son in for a hug. "We weren't fighting, we were just disagreeing about whether we should make the cookies or decorate the tree first. We both feel very strongly and got a little loud when making our points."

"Really?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Really." Chloe said with a reassuring smile. "Now what do you say we need downstairs and get those cookies in the oven so we can decorate the tree while they broke?" The redhead suggested.

A big smile spread across Cody's face as he nodded enthusiastically before running out of his sister's room and bolted down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chloe called after him before jumping to her feet and running after him.

When they were gone, Beca turned to Emily who looked sad. "What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"We always bake the cookies before decorating the tree." Emily pointed out.

Beca's heart stopped. Her five year old had just caught her parents in a lie. The brunette was torn over whether to continue or come clean. "Em, I'm sorry you guys heard that and I promise we'll do a better job of making sure that you guys don't hear in the future. Sometimes parents fight. It's totally normal and doesn't mean anything bad is happening. Mom just told Cody that so he wouldn't get upset because he's little and wouldn't understand. Does that make sense?" Beca asked her daughter hopefully.

The little girl nodded before grabbing her mother's hand and walking down the stairs to go join her other mother and brother. The brunette was relieved that the situation was, at least temporarily, taken care of.

Two and a half hours later, the tree was decorated, the cookies were baked and decorated, and Emily and Cody were tucked in. The brunette and redhead went downstairs to the living room to further discuss what had happened earlier. "So, are you going to do the right thing and leave while I think about us?" Chloe asked when they were seated on opposite ends of the couch.

"Depends. When do I get to see Emily and Cody?"

"When you prove you actually care about your family."

Beca rolled her eyes. "That's horseshit and you know it, Chloe. They're just as much my children as they are yours. I cheated on you. I didn't abuse you or them. You know you have no right to tell me that I can't see them."

Chloe glared at her wife as she thought. She knew that Beca was right, and that pissed her off to no end, but she wasn't willing to back down. Maybe she could get Aubrey to help her. It was then that the redhead realized how unreasonable she was being. She was angry at Beca and wanted to punish her, but keeping the kids from her would punish them just as much, if not more, than it would punish her. "How about you can be with them any time you can work form home until I get home? Then we'll tell them you're going to work. If you can't watch the kids, we'll tell them that you have to be at the studio early and they'll go to daycare."

The brunette considered the offer and figured that it was as reasonable an offer as she was going to get. "Fine. But if either of them catch onto it, we're coming clean. Emily is already suspicious and I won't lie to her if she asks a question."

"Ok, fine. Just don't do anything to intentionally cause suspicion."

"I won't if you won't."

"Good." There was a beat of silence before Chloe continued. "I'll give you a bit of time to collect your things." The redhead said as she grabbed the remote to turn the TV on.

Beca was able to pack up all of her essentials in 10 minutes, remaining optimistic that Chloe would let her come home the next day. "I have to be at the studio tomorrow, but I can be here the rest of the week." The brunette said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Cool." Chloe said, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca said sadly before she left.

Chloe let out a heavy sigh before whispering, "I love you too, Beca."


	4. Chapter 4

Second to last chapter. I have a feeling you guys aren't going to be too happy with me by the end of it, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Happy reading and please review!

The next week was nothing short of torture for both Beca and Chloe. The guilt of having put herself in this position for cheating on her wife and not being able to have dinner with her family, tuck her children in before they went to sleep, and snuggle with Chloe at night was enough to make the brunette cry herself to sleep every night.

As angry as Chloe was at Beca for violating the sanctity of their marriage and her trust by cheating, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was not having her best friend to call and talk things over. Sure, she had Aubrey, but the blonde was busy running the retreat and trying to start a family of her own with Jesse. Plus, as hard as she tried, Aubrey was incapable of remaining objective when it came to Beca related matters. The blonde didn't have the same distain for Beca as when they had first met, but she still regularly insisted that Chloe could do better.

A week after kicking Beca out, Chloe was at her wit's end. She had had plenty of time to think and knew what she wanted. After putting the kids to sleep, the redhead flopped down on the couch, pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit the first name under "B" in her contacts.

The phone rang twice before her name was croaked out on the other line. "Chloe, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," the redhead said softly. "I think we've had enough time apart to think about things and it might be a good idea to get together and talk about things together. I have a sonogram appointment on Wednesday at 11. If you're free, maybe you could come with me and then we could get lunch afterward?"

Beca smiled at the suggestion as happy tears started to well up in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm free on Wednesday. I've had your appointment on my schedule since you booked it last month."

"Great. Meet me at Dr. Cronin's office at say quarter to the hour?" The redhead suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Beca agreed.

"I'll see you then," Chloe said as she attempted to hide the eagerness in her voice at the excitement at getting to see her wife. "Bye, Beca."

"Bye, Chloe." The brunette hesitated before quickly adding. "I love you."

The redhead smiled before replying, "I love you too, Beca," before handing up.

The brunette couldn't help but beam and punch her arms in the air at what had just happened. She hadn't been asked to come home, but Chloe had called her to invite her to the sonogram and lunch, the conversation was completely civil and pleasant. And the redhead had told her that she loved her. Hope was not lost.

On Wednesday, Beca woke up early to spend extra time getting ready. She and Chloe had been together for 10 years and had only been apart for a week and a half so she knew that she wasn't going to trick her wife into thinking that she had forgotten how attractive the brunette was, but she wanted to show Chloe in an understated way that she cared.

After a slightly awkward meeting in the parking lot, the couple made their way into the office and waited until they were led into an exam room.

Beca helped Chloe onto the bed before dutifully taking the spot next to the redhead, taking her hand, and squeezing it. The action was met with some initial tension, but eventually Chloe looked up at the brunette and gave her a smile.

The couple just smiled at each other for a moment until there was a knock on the door and Dr. Cronin walked in. "Hello to both Mrs. Mitchells," the doctor said as he extended his hand to both women to shake before opening his chart to read it. "So, it appears that Chloe is coming for an 18 week ultra sound to make sure the little one is healthy and to possibly find out the sex."

"Sounds about right." Chloe said as she rolled up her shift to just under bra, exposing her small, but quickly growing bump.

The doctor chuckled as he quickly turned on the machine and squirted the gel on the redhead's stomach. "Ok, so there's the little guy or gal looking healthy," Dr. Cronin pointed out after a bit of searching before moving the wand a little more. "And do you want to know if you're having a boy or girl? Or do you want to wait and be surprised?"

"Tell us now!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement. "I'm way too impatient to wait another four and a half months.

Dr. Cronin smiled before saying, "Congratulations. You're having another girl."

"Oh my God!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly before turning to the brunette. "We're having another girl! Emily gets to be the cool, helpful older sister and Cody gets to be the tough, protective older brother!"

Beca just smiled at her wife's excitement. "Yeah Chlo, it'll be awesome. I'm so happy."

"Would you like pictures?" Dr. Cronin asked.

"Absolutely. We'll need at least 10 copies for all of our friends," Chloe chirped.

Dr. Cronin chuckled before hitting a few buttons. "I'm just going to go grab those pictures and then you two will be on your way."

They thanked Dr. Cronin as he left to grab the pictures. "So, I take it you're excited to have another little girl?" Beca teased her wife as she rolled her shirt down.

"Of course I am. I'm happy to be a mom again in general and I'd be equally happy to be having another son, but…" Chloe stopped to choose her words carefully. "I'm really excited to have another girl to spoil and teach about make up and stuff."

"I know and totally understand." Beca reassured her. "Now, what do you say we get you up so we can head to lunch as soon as the doctor gets back with those pictures?"

Getting Chloe up wasn't easy, but they managed. It ended up being perfect timing because as soon as the redhead got on her feet, the door opened and Dr. Cronin walked in with a small stack of papers. "I think you'll be pleased with the 30 copies of the ultrasound I printed off for your closest friends." The doctor teased as he handed the redhead the pictures.

"I know you only did it to give me a hard time, but I really appreciate this." Chloe said as she beamed at the doctor and pulled him in for a surprise hug.

"Well, I'm glad you appreciate it, Mrs. Mitchell. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next appointment. I look forward to seeing you again at your 24 week check up." Dr. Cronin said as he once again shook both women's hands before leaving the room.

After leaving the exam room, Chloe went over to the receptionist desk to schedule another appointment in six weeks. When she was done, the redhead grabbed her wife's hand and laced their fingers together. "Ready?"

Beca's heart leapt at the action, but kept it cool. "Definitely. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I could really go for some Prime Table." Chloe said sheepishly. It was her favorite restaurant and suggested that they go there anytime the family went out to eat.

"Yeah, sounds great." Beca said with a smile as she opened the door to the waiting room with a smile.

The smile lasted for about three seconds before Beca looked into the waiting room. Sitting in one of the chairs flipping through a parenting magazine was Lexi. Beca stopped in fear. She had no idea what to do. Should she go over to her? Should she quickly usher Chloe out of the room and hope she didn't see them? The brunette wondered in panic.

Chloe frowned when she felt her wife stop walking. "Beca, what's wrong?"

The blonde's head shot up as she heart the utterance of the brunette's name. An evil smirk across Lexi's lips as soon as she saw the brunette's expression and the clear confusion on the redhead's, "Well, well, well, look who it is." Lexi said as she closed the magazine and made her way over to the couple. "It really is great to see you, Beca. Our last meeting was less than pleasant and I'm so happy to meet your wife, who you failed to tell me existed the night we met and had mind blowing sex in your private booth at that club." The blonde turned to the redhead. "She sure is classy and romantic, isn't she?"

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" Beca asked dumbly as she regained her ability to speak.

"Oh you know, having a check up to make sure that this little bundle of joy is healthy." Lexi said in a faux sweet voice as she rubbed her hand over her still flat stomach as she eyed the redhead's stomach. "I see you're here for the same reason. Are you having twins?"

"No, I'm not having twins," Chloe spat at the smug blonde. "I'm half way through my pregnancy and taking good care of her by actually eating something. And you can cut the self-righteous bullshit, Beca came clean about you and the fact that you're pregnant. I wasn't pleased to hear that she cheated, but in the long run, I know that she loves me and won't leave me for a trashy, crazy groupie who she slept with in a brief lapse of judgment." Chloe said in a low, scary voice that told the other two women that she meant business.

Lexi and Chloe glared at each other, trying to get the other one to back down. Beca eventually broke it. "Lexi, why didn't you call me? If I did father your baby, I should be there and we could ask the doctor to do a paternity test so we can find out before they're born."

The blonde shot Chloe a snotty smirk before turning her attention back to the brunette. "You know, I meant to do that, but then my lawyer advised me against it until after you've been served."

"Are you fucking serious?" Chloe exclaimed loud enough to make all of the receptionists look at them. "What could you possibly be suing her for besides potential child support?" The redhead demanded.

"Mostly emotional trauma, also false representation."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the blonde's ridiculous statement. "So you're suing Beca because you were too dumb to look at her Wikipedia page and the condom broke? You're even more pathetic than I could have possibly imagined.

Before anyone else could say anything else, a nurse called Lexi's name the blonde offered a final smirk as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the woman who called her name. "See you in court, Beca."

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I never would have thought she would be here. She said she was from Wisconsin, I assumed she was out here for a few weeks at most." Beca immediately apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad at you for sleeping with such a psycho-bitch." The redhead said as she glared at the door once the blonde disappeared through. "Didn't anyone tell you not to put your dick in crazy?"

"Thank you baby, you're the best." After a beat the brunette got up the courage to ask the most burning question in her mind at that moment, "Did you really mean everything you said about knowing that we're going to make it in the long run?"

"Let's go to the restaurant to talk." Chloe said, giving no indication of what she was thinking or feeling.

The couple was immediately seated in a booth at the back of the restaurant, There was no one within five tables of them. Beca briefly looked over the menu before finding what she wanted. Chloe didn't even bother opening the menu, she got the same thing every time. "So, I've been doing some thinking about what you did, our relationship, and our family." Chloe started.

"That's good," Beca said, hopeful that things would end up working out in her favor. "What have you decided?"

"Well…" The redhead was cut off by the appearance of their waitress who came to take their drink orders. They put in their food order at the same time so she wouldn't have to come back.

When she was sure the girl was out of earshot, Chloe turned back to the brunette. "After taking the week to think about it. I think it would be best for everyone if you came home." Before Beca could say anything, Chloe cut her off. "I'm still extremely pissed about what you did and will need some time to get to a point where I can look at you without getting angry, but I do love you and can't imagine my life without you so I want to work this out."

Tears immediately started welling up in Beca's eyes. "Chloe, I can't even tell you how happy I am that you're willing to forgive me and work on repairing our relationship. I don't deserve it after what I did."

The redhead smiled at Beca before turning serious. "There are some conditions. First, we start seeing a therapist to work through our issues. We obviously both are having problems that we aren't talking about. I think having an objective moderator will work well for us. Second, I want you to continue only working at the club every other Saturday and be home by 11, I think you being home with me, Emily, Cody, and this little peanut will do a lot to bring us closer as a family. Third, I don't want any of our friends to know about this if you aren't the father. This is our business, no one else's. Finally, and I think this goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway: if you cheat on me again, I will file for divorce the next day." Chloe stopped to allow the brunette to process everything she had just said. "Do you agree to those terns?"

"Absolutely," Beca said without hesitation.

Chloe smiled. "Good. Now I guess the next thing we have to worry about is getting that bitch to submit to a paternity test and getting ready for that lawsuit."

Beca nodded sadly. "Yeah, that isn't going to be fun. I know that it's completely baseless and she probably won't get her way, but it's still scary."

The redhead reached across the table to grab her wife's hand and locked eyes with her. "You're damn right she won't win. We're going to get the best lawyer in L.A. and we're going to get her to submit to a paternity test, defend your good name, and if you're the father we'll get partial custody. If you aren't, we can counter-sue."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and looked at her with pure adoration. "Thank you. You've always been my rock and I know you will continue to be in the future. I mean seriously, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm not sure, but I look forward to finding out in therapy." Chloe said as she took a sip from her water.

The following week was nothing shy of a roller coaster for Beca. It was great to be back at home with Chloe, Emily, and Cody and get back to the family building they had been working on before Chloe kicked her out.

Beginning therapy was tough because Beca had to rehash her infidelity to another person. Despite being reassured that the therapist didn't hate her right off the bat for what she had done to her wife, Beca was filled with shame whenever they talked about it. But she powered through for Chloe and the sake of their marriage.

And getting the paternity test taken care of was down right ugly. They first had to go on a month long search for a lawyer who took their case seriously instead of laughing them out of the office or outright telling them to "Get the fuck out."

After finding a lawyer, the battle with Lexi and her lawyer began. They made it clear that they had no intention of going to have a test done willingly unless Beca would sign a contract that would still require her to pay the blonde to keep her mouth shut about the DJ's affairs. At first, Beca was going to sign it to protect her family from the media and just get it over with, but Chloe stopped her saying, "I don't want her to win like that. If you're the father, fine. But if you aren't, I don't want her to hold any kind of power over us."

Beca nodded and knew she was right and immediately called her lawyer to tell her that she wasn't going to sign the contract, but she would be filing a court to order a paternity test.

A week later, Beca, Chloe, their lawyer, Lexi, her new boyfriend, and her lawyer were sitting in the courtroom waiting for the judge to come back in to read the results.

Beca was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed trying to do breathing techniques to calm herself when there was shuffling behind her before there was a soft whisper in her ear. "Relax, baby. There are only two possible outcomes and we're prepared for either. There's nothing she can do to hurt us afterward," the redhead reassured.

That was enough to put Beca at ease. "Thanks, babe, I needed to hear that," Beca whispered back.

Before Chloe could respond, the judge emerged from her chambers, everyone rising until she made it to her stand and told everyone to be seated. "We are here to hear the paternity test results of Rebecca Grace Mitchell and if she is the father of Alexandra Evelyn Iverson's child." The judge announced before putting her reading glasses on and opening the file. "DNA testing has determined that Rebecca Mitchell is not the biological father and is not responsible for providing child support to Alexandra Iverson," the judge announced before banging her gavel. "Case dismissed."

In that moment, Beca could have sworn that she was weightless. She had been carrying around the guilt of potentially having fathered a child with any woman beside her wife that the brunette had forgotten what it felt like to not have it there. Before she could stop it, a single tear of joy slid down her cheek.

When Beca finally opened her eyes, Lexi, her boyfriend, and her attorney had already left along with the judge and bailiff. The only people left in the courtroom were Beca, Chloe and their attorney. The brunette turned to shake his hand and thank him for taking care of anything before running to kiss Chloe.

Relief at this nightmare finally being over and passion that had been previously been missing from their relationship came pairing out into the kiss. They had no idea how long they had been making out or how much longer they would have gone at it if a movement between them wouldn't have made them break apart.

"Beca, that was the baby's first kick." Chloe said as she locked eyes with her wife.

"Really?" Beca asked in wonderment as she stared at the redhead's tiny bump.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile as she grabbed Beca's hand and put it on her belly. "I think she's happy that her mommies are getting back together. Now what do you say we head home to spend some quality time with those kids we already have?" The redhead suggested.

Beca immediately nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand as they walked out of the courtroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter, minus an epilogue next week. Let me know how disappointed you are in the reviews.

"Fuck yes, Beca, right there." Chloe moaned as she tossed her head back even further against the pillow and fisting chocolate locks even harder.

The brunette responded by adding a third finger to the ones she was already using on Chloe and lightly nipping her clit.

"Oh God," Chloe yelled as her back arched as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Beca smirked as she continued her ministrations to help her wife ride out her orgasm.

"Holy fuck Becs, that might be the best orgasm you've ever given me." Chloe said, completely content.

"Really? I don't think I could identify the best orgasm I've ever had. To me, orgasms are like donuts, I've never had a bad one."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. But seriously, thank you for the wake up orgasm every morning this week. I wouldn't be able to make it through the day without them."

"Hey, it's the least I can do after, well everything." Beca said with guilt in her voice.

The redhead grabbed Beca's face and forced her to look her in the eyes. "You have to stop beating yourself up for that. I've moved past it, you should too. It won't do you any good to dwell on the past."

Beca smiled up at Chloe. "I will," she said genuinely.

Chloe beamed down at her. "Good," she said before placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. "Now, go wake Emily and Cody up while I take a shower. Don't let them talk you into cocoa puffs again."

"Yes, dear," Beca said as she leaned in to kiss her wife once more before getting out of bed and making her way to her daughter's room.

Beca and Chloe both took half days to see their therapist before going to buy anything they still needed before the baby was born.

"Can you believe that this is going to be our last weekly session of therapy?" Beca asked Chloe as she helped her out of the car.

"I actually can. I've seen you change so much over the last few months. I'm so proud of you." Chloe said lovingly as they walked into the waiting room.

"I'm glad." Beca said as a large smile spread across her face. "I want nothing more than for you to know that I'm 100% committed to you, Emily, Cody, and this little peanut." Beca cooed at Chloe's belly as she started rubbing it before a playful smirk spread across her lips. "And any other kids we may have in the future."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's get through this pregnancy before we talk about the next one." The redhead teased, secretly loving the idea of having more kids with Beca.

"Fine." The brunette lamented as dramatically as she could as she sat up straight in her chair.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Dr. Brentwood called them into her office. "My God, Chloe, when are you due again?" The therapist asked after the redhead took a seat on the couch, thanks to Beca's help.

"Friday." Chloe grimaced as she tried to find a comfortable sitting position.

"Oh, congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed. "I'm expecting to see a bunch of pictures when you come in for your first monthly session."

"There'll be no shortage. Beca is the master paparazzi when there's a new born in the house." Chloe said as she looked over lovingly at her wife.

Beca smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "When I was little and we would have to bring a baby picture into school I never had one because my parents were too into their own issues to take any baby pictures. I never want my kids to have to go through that."

"Well I look forward to seeing them." The therapist said as she smiled over at Beca, it wasn't easy to get her to talk about her childhood. It was a testament to the brunette's progress that she had mentioned her past without being specifically asked about it. "So, what would you two like to talk about today?"

"I kind of wanted to talk about my anxieties about the pressure that's going to come with having another baby." Beca said while looking at the floor, this would be the first Chloe would be hearing about this because she had been too afraid to bring it up before.

"Ok, explain those." The therapist said as she sat forward in her seat to show that she was paying attention.

Beca took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I'm just worried that a third kid will show what a bad mother I am. I worry that I'm going to try and spread myself too thin and end up disappointing everyone."

Chloe turned to Beca, took her hand, and was about to launch into a speech about how great of a wife she was to her and a mother she was to Emily and Cody, but was cut off by Dr. Brentwood holding up her hand to silence her. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

"I think the fact that I'm not naturally very good with kids. I didn't even give them much of a thought until I started dating Chloe and she talked endlessly about how much she wanted to be a mom." Beca said hesitantly.

"Do you think you're a bad mother now?"

"No."

"Did you have the same fears before Emily and Cody were born?"

"Yes."

The therapist smiled. "Anxiety before the birth of a child, regardless of how many you already have, is nerve-wracking. These fears are totally normal. Unless there's something else adding to your anxiety?"

"It' s kind of hard to explain, but…" Beca trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "With Emily, Chloe was able to pick up a lot of my slack because we only had one kid so all of her attention went to Emily to the point that it kind of didn't matter what I did. Then when Cody was born, I was already familiar with all of the basic stuff so I was able to take care off all of the diaper changes and stuff while Chloe attended to Emily. It was kind of like we divided and conquered. Now with a third kid, we won't be able to really do that. I know that Chloe is going to be relying on me a lot more and I'm just not sure I'll be able to effectively do that."

"So, it's a logistical thing?" Dr. Brentwood asked to make sure she understood what Beca was trying to say.

"Yes, I guess so." Beca said after she thought for a minute.

"Again, this is a totally normal fear," the doctor said sympathetically. "And it's going to be solved the same way you raised Emily and Cody, which is divide and conquer." Beca gave the therapist a confused look, making her laugh. "Instead of you each focusing on one of your kids, you might want to each take on a different problem or lesson. For example, Chloe could teach them how to clean their rooms and Beca teach them about music. Play to your strengths. It'll not only make you both feel more comfortable, but it'll keep them from looking at one of you as more of their parent than the other."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks for the tip." Beca said with a smile.

Dr. Brentwood returned the smile. "You're welcome. And I'm your therapist, it's literally my job to help you.

"I guess that's true." Beca said with a laugh.

The therapist then turned her attention to the redhead. "I know I cut you off earlier and I'm sorry for the rude way I did it, but I had to jump in to understand Beca's line of thinking so I could offer her a real solution to put her anxieties to rest."

Chloe gave Dr. Brentwood a small smile. "I understand."

"Good. Now that that's resolved, do either of you have anything else you'd like to discuss before we end this session?"

"Nope, I'm good," Beca said confidently.

"Same," the redhead agreed.

"Excellent," Dr. Brentwood said as she stood up. Beca followed suit before turning to Chloe to help her up. "Then that's all I have for you two today. Good luck with the baby, I hope she comes out happy and healthy and I'll see you both in a month." Dr. Brentwood extended her hand for both of them to shake before opening her office door for them.

Beca was about to start the engine to drive Chloe back to school when the redhead stopped her. "What's wrong? Did your water break? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital first and go get the bag by myself or do you want to grab the bag first and then go to the hospital? Oh God, what are we going to do about a babysitter on this short of notice?" The brunette rushed out in a panic before Chloe put her hands on Beca's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Deep breaths, Beca." The redhead said calmly but firmly. "My water didn't break. But just in case it does when we're away from the house, get the overnight bag first, then take me to the hospital and call Stacie to come take the kids. She took a sabbatical to work on her book so she's free." Chloe reminded Beca. "Do you feel calmer?"

The brunette took one final deep breath before letting it go. "Yeah, I do, thanks. Sorry I freaked out like that. This is our third time doing this, I should have it down by now."

"Hey, it's ok. It's a stressful process no matter how many times you do it." Chloe said reassuringly as she rubbed her wife's upper arms to soothe her.

Beca smiled at Chloe for a moment before coming back to reality. "What were you going to say before I interrupted?"

"I was just going to tell you again how proud I am of you for all of the progress you've made in therapy these last few months. I know opening up to people is especially hard for you so watching you open up to Dr. Brentwood so willingly, without being prompted nonetheless, was really touching." Chloe said lovingly before leaning across the seat to place a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Thank you, baby. It means the world to me to say that." The brunette said happily when Chloe pulled away.

You're welcome, Becs, you've earned it. Now get me to work. The school doesn't have a sub scheduled for after lunch."

Beca chucked and started the engine, "I'm working on it."

Chloe went into labor early Friday morning and went to the hospital after dropping Emily and Cody off to stay with Aunt Stacie.

At 9:37 p.m., Maddy Alison Beale was born. She weighted eight pounds, seven ounces and was 23 inches long. Although it was too early to tell for sure, early signs pointed to the newest addition of the family being a redhead with bright blue eyes.

After waking up at 3:30 and being in labor for 18 hours, Chloe was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately after Maddy was brought back to her, leaving Beca in charge of the baby until the redhead woke up. "Maddy Alison Mitchell, I do declare you to be one of the three prettiest girls in the world. The only two people who can even hold a candle to you are your big sister, who you're going to meet in the morning, and your mommy." Beca whispered so as not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms or wife across the room. "Don' tell anyone, but I kind of really fucked up about a year ago and started having sex with other people besides your mother. That was the dumbest thing I've ever done and I count my lucky stars everyday that she didn't leave me. I wouldn't be able to blame her if she did, but I still would have been very sad. I hate the idea of all of us not being a family."

"Are you really telling our newborn about your infidelity?" A groggy Chloe asked from across the room.

Beca smiled as she stood up and put a sleeping Maddy in her crib before going over to join her wife in bed. "Yes, I did briefly mention my cheating, but the larger theme of that littlie monologue or whatever you want to call it, was that I love my family so much and I'm really glad that we're all still one solid until despite the fact that I royally fucked up.

"Awe, Beca," Chloe cooed. "I always knew you were secretly a softy."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say dear, now shut up and kiss me."

The redhead wasted no time in complying. It was a slow, unrushed kiss that they enjoyed until Maddy started crying because she was hungry. "I love you so much," Beca whispered lovingly as she watched her wife feed their newborn daughter.

"I love you, too, Beca. More than you'll ever know."


	6. Epilogue

"No fair, these dorm rooms are way nicer than when we went here." Beca said in awe as she looked around the room in Baker Hall that her daughter would be calling home for the year.

"Oh stop complaining," Chloe said in a tone that was mostly teasing. "You should have seen wheat they looked like before you lived here. Aubrey and I literally only had three feet between our beds and a foot between the end of our beds and the closet door.

"Let me guess, you also had to walk two miles to school up a hill with no shoes in a blizzard?" Cody teased as he put two boxes of his sister's belongings on one of the beds.

"You're damn right, and don't you forget it." Chloe confirmed as she put a few family pictures on the desk, a tradition in the family, to immediately make a bland dorm room feel more like home.

"Just be happy you got into a dorm that has air conditioning. My first year at Barden, they threw me in Witte. No heating or air conditioning." Emily said bitterly as she helped Maddy haul in what would be Abby's desk chair, a copy of the one she had at home, the youngest Mitchell took after Beca in her particular taste when it came to anything that involved mixing, writing, or making music in any way shape or form.

"Ok, I get it." Abby said in faux exasperation. "You're all jealous of my youth and all of the modern conveniences I get to enjoy. No need to remind me." The youngest Mitchell said with more than a hint of cockiness as her mom's trademark smirk spread across her lips.

The other five Mitchells rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they started working on the taste they had been assigned before they left the house.

Six sets of hands and three previous times of going through this made for an efficient unpacking. In an hour, all of Abby's things were unpacked and put away. The rest of the Mitchells were waiting by the door, facing Abby. One-by-one, they all said goodbye. Emily went first before leaving. She had to get to Atlanta by two o'clock for a late lunch to discuss a potential song writing collaboration with Sean Mendez for his upcoming album.

Cody went next and told Abby that he would beat the shit out of any guys who tried to hurt her. All she had to do was say the word. The brunette giggled before hugging her big brother tight. She knew that he would have liked to stay longer, but he had to go to his apartment to pack before his early flight the next morning to London to study abroad.

Maddy gave her sister and best friend a big hug and told her that her apartment was only six blocks away and to not be a stranger. She and her roommates would be more than willing to help her out with anything she could need. Chances were at least one of the five would be able to relate. Then the redhead left to go help her roommates move in.

Only Beca, Chloe and Abby were left in the room. Chloe had tears welling up in her eyes and Beca was looking at her youngest child with pride.

"Abby…" Chloe got out before getting choked up.

"Come on, Mom," Abby said. "You can't start crying or I'm going to start crying too and I won't be able to stop. You've done this three times. Lead by example.

The redhead nodded and took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears from the eyes before trying again. "Abby, I can't even put into words how proud I am that you worked hard all of your life to overcome your dyslexia and graduate third in your class while being captain of the volleyball team and vice president of National Honor Society. I know from personal experience how much this university has to offer if you seek it out. Good luck honey. If you get home sick, we're just one phone call away. We'll be up to visit for homecoming." Chloe said before pulling her daughter into the tightest hug possible. When she was done, Chloe moved aside to allow Beca to say her piece to her daughter.

"Abby," the brunette began as a smirk spread across her lips as she looked at her youngest child. "I love you and am so incredibly proud of you and all you've accomplished, especially taking after me in your dream to be a music producer."

Chloe and Abby laughed, it was so like Beca to overlook everything else that he daughter had accomplished and just focus on the fact that her daughter wanted to follow in her footsteps career-wise.

"But in all seriousness," she continued. "You are so incredibly talented and at such a young age, more than I was at your age and you write songs, too. I can't wait to see all of the success you have in the music industry the second you graduate. I would say that I'll be there to help you every step of the way, but I'm afraid I'd be out of a job if I help you too much."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever you say, three time Grammy winner."

"You just wait and see. I don't think you understand just how talented you are," Beca said seriously.

The youngest Mitchell smiled at the sincerity of what her mother had just said before pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you so much, Mom, you have no idea how reassuring it is to hear something like that from you."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Beca said honestly before breaking the hug and taking a few steps back to stand next to her wife.

"Call me when you find out when acapella auditions are and try to find out who the captains are and if they're legacies. And make sure they know that when you audition. They have to take you if both of your mothers were captains of groups that won three national championships and one world championship." Chloe babbled as she thought of things. She didn't stop until she saw the identical amused smirks on her daughter and wife's faces. "Sorry, I'm just really excited you to be a Bella."

Abby pulled her mom in for a hug. "I know and as cool as I've stayed on the outside, I'm super excited, too."

Chloe beamed at her daughter for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "We should probably get out of here. I'm sure you don't need your moms around cramping your style if any cute boys come around."

"As much as I love you guys, I can't say you're wrong." Abby agreed.

After one final goodbye hug, Beca and Chloe left Abby's room, went down the elevator, out Baker Hall, and into the car. Almost simultaneously, the brunette and redhead let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe we just moved our youngest daughter into her dorm for her first year of college. We're officially empty nesters." Chloe said in a flat tone.

"Yeah," Beca agreed before smirking. "I guess that means we get to start having sex whenever and wherever we want like we did before we had kids."

Chloe tried to give Beca an incredulous look, but there was a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth before chuckling. "Who would have thought you'd be the one to look on the bright side."

Beca smiled as she started the engine with a smile before driving them back home, still in disbelief that Chloe had not only agreed to marry her in the first place, but stayed with her through her infidelity. She would never be able to understand what she had done to deserve her, but she had learned better than to question it and do her best to not make the redhead regret her decision.


End file.
